magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamichama Karin: Episode List
1- "Karin-chan no Fushigi na Yubiwa Dashī" ("Karin-chan's Mysterious Ring") (花鈴ちゃんのふしぎな指輪だしー) Airdate: 6 April 2007 Karin and Suzune are searching for Seed of Chaos at a park when Rika attacks Karin and The . Karin transform to Aphrodite and use the Chronos Clock (which has the power to time-travel)., only to gets the Seed of Chaos implanted into it and brings her to the first time she met Kazune at Shii-chan's grave. After that, the events follow the storyline of the manga. Karin is visiting the grave of her recently deceased cat, Shii-chan. She's very dissapointed 'cause Shii-chan always cheer her whenever her Auntie gets mad of her when she gets bad grades. Suddenly,a boy who looks like a prince comes and calls her a idiot for visiting a grave for her cat. She punches him and runs away. A few days later she accidently hits a girl near her. She revealed to be Himeka Kujyou. She teach her how to become "cute" and change her hairdo to pigtails. Later, she finds out that Himeka is Kazune Kujyou's cousin. She gets mad at him again when she remembers that he's the one who called her an Idiot. So, she tries to punch him again but Kazune avoid that. He sees her ring on her hand and tries to touch it. Karin says it's a memento of her mom and she'll never let him to touch it. Suddenly a mysterious purple glow comes out of her ring, and thinking he broke her ring she throws her purse at him. Karin runs away, and feel she has become faster. The next day at school Karin is amazing, she scores a 100 on her test, she plays the piano with her feet, and when she doesn't want to do a marathon in gym yet - it's a perfectly sunny day - a big storm comes and cancels the gym. When she goes home she thinks about Shii-chan and what she would say to it. She starting to missed her and becomes melancholy again, thinks she's all alone. She corrects herself by remembering Himeka-chan. Surprisingly, Himeka comes into Karin's house and gives her purse back since Karin threw it at Kazune yesterday. Karin asks if she wanted to see her accesories but Himeka has to go back home in another city, which makes Karin think she's alone again. But she still support Himeka by set her off. Karin says bye to Kazune and Himeka. He warns her about "He" who might come. He told her to tell him if something happens. Karin gets angry about Kazune's statement that Karin's alone and ends up throw away her umbrella. Kazune cover Karin with his jacket and say sorry. He said He glad to met her, even just for a short period of time. After Kazune and Himeka leaving, Karin visit's Shii-chan's grave again and meets a man who says he can ressurrect her cat if Karin gave him her ring. 2- "Karin-chan, Kami-chama ni Henshin Dashī" ("Karin-chan Becomes a Goddess") (花鈴ちゃん、かみちゃまに変神だしー) Airdate: 13 April 2007 Karin is just about to put her ring in the man who asks her for her ring in exchange for her dead cat Shii-chan, when Kazune comes and takes the ring out of the circle the man made. He calls her a idiot for thinking she could bring back Shii-chan and giving her most precious item to him to break. Then Kazune promises he'll explain everything tommorow. The next day it's back to normal and Karin gets her normal grade,30% a F. However when she finishes school she sees Kazune and Himeka waiting for her at the gate of her school. When they walk around, Kazune says that he hates spring and Karin questions him about school and other stuff when Himeka falls down. They help Himeka up and Himeka gives Karin a plum blossom with a catapiller on it and Kazune gets afraid and backs off. Himeka says she loves spring because of all the bugs that come in the season. They go to a hotel and talk about what a god is when Himeka finds a crow and finds a map. Himeka runs off and Karin and Kazune get worried so they go outside and start to look for her when Karin meets the guy who almost destroyed her ring and challenges him. But the man has a weapon that can drain energy and it almost hits her when Kazune pushes her where the beam was going to be. Himeka appears with butterflies in a cage and accidently lets go of them and they go on Kazune making him faint. The man (or Mr.Glasses Guy, called by Karin) tries to get Karin with his beam but Himeka takes the attack instead. Karin wants to save all of them so she transforms into a goddes with the power of her ring and wakes Himeka and Kazune up. However she cannot control the power, so Kazune helps her and she focuses her power on him and making her move, Finishing Move: God Thunder. After Himeka tells Karin she'll be living with them in their house and going to their school. At the end Karin asks Shii-chan to watch over her. 3- "Himeka-chan no Himitsu Dashī" ("Himeka-chan's Secret") (姫香ちゃんの秘密だしー) Airdate: 20 April 2007 Kazune starts training Karin, but she has trouble keeping up with his regimen. She begins school at Seiei Sakuragaoka, but becomes depressed when she realizes she does not know much about Kazune or Himeka. Karin cheers up when she meets a cute upperclassman named Kirika , but is soon confronted by a goddess. 4- "Shī-chan to no Saikai Dashī" ("Reunion with Shii-chan") (しーちゃんとの再会だしー) Airdate: 27 April 2007 Karin finds a cat in her room that looks remarkably like her dead cat Shii-chan. Kazune decides to investigate. He heads for a suspiciously locked room,and asks Karin to stay away from it. Meanwhile, Karin begins to make friends at Sakuragaoka and Kirio plans his next attack. 5- "Kazune-kun no Chuukan TESUTO Daisakusen Dashī" ("Kazune-kun's Big Midterm Strategy") (和音くんの中間テスト大作戦だしー) Airdate: 4 May 2007 Karin learns that if she is one of the bottom twenty on the next test, she's going to be kicked out of Sakuragaoka. Kazune agrees to help Karin study, but she must not only deal with his study sessions, but the Kazune-Z and Kirio as well. 6- "Dosukoi, Koisuru Gakuensai Dashī" ("Dosukoi! Love at the School Festival") (どすこい、恋する学園祭だしー) Airdate: 11 May 2007 Karin's class decides to do a cafe with costumes for the school festival. She manages to get a cute outfit, and invites Kirika to come to the cafe. But she offers her cute outfit to Himeka instead of using it, for the sake of Himeka's crush. She also learns Himeka has a crush on somebody, most likely Kazune (known from some clues). Meanwhile, Kirio tells Kirika that the festival is a perfect opportunity for them, but Kirika is hesitant. 7- "Hakkeyoi, Odoru Gakuensai Dashī" ("Hakkeyoi! School Festival Dance") (はっけよい、踊る学園祭だしー) Airdate: 18 May 2007 Kirika has arrived at the festival and is searching for Karin. On the other hand, Karin has switched her outfit with Himeka's sumo outfit and must run from Kirika so as not to embarrass herself. As she runs, Kazune helps her by letting her wear his outfit and in the end, Karin dances with her "prince". During the dance, Kirika takes her ring without her knowing. 8- "Yubiwa ga kiechattan Dashī" ("The Ring has Disappeared") (指輪が消えちゃったんだしー) Airdate: 25 May 2007 While looking for her ring, Karin runs into a small boy, Suzune, who is looking for his mother. Together they get trapped in the past because of the door of chaos. Suzune gives Karin a ring which was given to him by his mother to use against the door. Karin could not control the power of the ring but they were rescued by two strangers. When Karin awakes, she is in the present and dismisses the previous events as a dream. 9- "Nazo no tenkousei, kakkoiin Dashī" ("The Mysterious Transfer Student, He's Cool") (なぞの転校生、かっこいいんだしー」) Airdate: 1 June 2007 Micchi arrives at the school approaches Karin and Kazune saying good morning as he kisses Karin on the forehead and Kazune on the lips after that he begins to investigate Kazune and Karin. While Karin, Kazune and Himeka are searching for Karin's ring they bump in to Kirio and Kirika. Because Karin lost her ring, Kazune is left to protect Himeka by himself, until Karin gets her ring back. And with the help of Kazusa she defeats Kirio and Kirika. 10- "Micchi's Exciting Hot Springs Tour" ("Micchii no doki doki onsen tsuaa Dashī") (ミッチーのドキドキ温泉ツアーだしー) Airdate: 8 June 2007 Micchi convinces everyone to go to a hot spring where he switches people's rings around. Karin and Himeka notice a strange girl as they go into the bath, where Himeka opens up about her relationship with Kazune. It is revealed that Himeka loves Kazune, but does not think of him as a lover. Instead, she mentions that she sees him as a brother, and occasionally, like a father. Kazune defeats Kirio - both had their partners' rings. The next morning Kazune tells Karin that he is worried about becoming nothing without being able to use his God powers. 11- "Fushigi na Hikari de Pitutan ko Dashi" ("Stuck together by a mysterious light") (不思議な光でぴったんこだしー) Airdate: 15 June 2007 Karin and Kazune squabble as they prepare to go to school. They are confronted by Kirio and as they both transform they become attached to each other. They spend the day attached while Kirio ponders about their strange behaviour believing that it is an advanced battle tactic to do with being in love. When Karin and Kazune resolve their squabbling, they separate. 12- "Adyuu, Karin-chan no hatsukoi Dashi" ("Adieu~ Karin-chan's first love") (アデュー、花鈴ちゃんの初恋だしー) Airdate: 22 June 2007 Karin's abilities improve while Kazune grows weaker, fainting even if merely transforming. Karin finds herself telling Kazune the differences between him and Kirika; she realizes that she knows a lot about Kazune. Karin later overhears Kazune confess that he is in love with her to Micchi. 13- "Kazune-kun to raburabu deeto!? Dashi" ("Kazune's Lovey-dovey Date") (和音くんとラブラブデート!?だしー) Airdate: 29 June 2007 Kazune asks Karin to go out with him alone and not to tell Himeka, because he wants to get something for Himeka's birthday. 14- "Nagisa Dashi" ("The Beach") (渚だしー) Airdate: 6 July 2007 Karin and the gang go to the beach. Kirio and Kirika happen to be there as well. Everything is well until Kirio tries to get Karin's ring, but takes Karin's swimsuit top by mistake. Now Karin and Kazune have to enter a contest against Jin, Kirio and Kirika, and win third place, or Karin won't have a swim suit. They get first place...but Karin also realizes her feelings for Kazune. 15- "Samaa Taimu Buruusu Dashi" ("Summer Time Blues") (サマータイムブルースだしー) Airdate: 13 July 2007 Kirio falls in love with Karin who is wearing a blonde wig. Kirio then takes her modified ring and sets a survival race for his own interests. Karin and Kazune almost kiss but Kirio interrupts. 16- "Puresento ha nazo no Yubiwa Dashi" ("The Present is a Mysterious Ring") (プレゼントは謎の指輪だしー) Airdate: 20 July 2007 Kirika seems to have been hypnotized by a strange black ring and tries to give it to Karin. Himeka and the other Himeka have a strange dream with them both in it. Kazune is suspicious of Karin because of the way she was acting earlier. 17- "Kirika-senpai no Kokohaku Dashi" ("Kirika-senpai's Confession") (霧火先輩の告白だしー) Airdate: 27 July 2007 After Karin found Kirika unconscious, she finds out that kirika has breasts meaning he is a woman. 18- "Raibaru ha Kazune Ouji Dashi" ("The Rival is Prince Kazune") (ライバルは和音王子だしー) Airdate: 3 August 2007 Kazune gets jealous of Michii because he kisses Karin, so they don't talk to each other. Karin's class decides to do a play for the school festival. The script is a warped version of Snow White starring Karin as the poison-apple-princess, Kazune as an evil prince, and Micchi as another prince. 19- "Ai no Gekijyou Matanashi Dashi" ("The Romantic Theater Waits for No One") (愛の劇場、待ったなしだしー) Airdate: 10 August 2007 The day for the performance has come, but Karin gets a stomach ache and can't perform?! Kirio finds out about Micchi's ring and decides to attack. 20- "Micchi Irasshai Dashi" ("Micchi, Welcome") (ミッチー、いらっしゃ〜い♪だしー) Airdate: 17 August 2007 Kazune gets Micchi to go on their side. Kazune finds out from Kirio that Micchi's ring is powerful. Micchi is living with them. Karin makes a welcoming dinner called eel gratin (which most likely had some concentration of alcohol still in it, seeing as Micchi was acting weird and Kazune got drunk from eating one bite), which Kazune and Micchi eat. Micchi collapses, and Kazune gets drunk. While Kazune is drunk, he doesn't panic as he normally does when a bug passes right in front of him, he says a lot of strange things, then kisses Karin, which causes a lot of commotion. 21- "Himeka-chan to Uranai Meganekko Dashi" ("Himeka-chan and the Fortune Telling Glasses Guy") (姫香ちゃんと占いメガネっ子だしー) Airdate: 25 August 2007 Kirio decides to spy on Karin and company by pretending to be a fortune teller. Meanwhile, strange things are happening with the Himekas. Kazune destroys Kirio's ring but collapses from fighting. 22- "Kazune-kun? To Omatsuri Dashi" ("Kazune-kun? and the Festival") (和音くん?とお祭りだしー) Airdate: 1 September 2007 Karin is visited by Suzune and Kazune-from-the-future, the latter gives her a book written by Kazune's father. When Kazune finally wakes up after collasping from the fight with Kirio, Karin and company go to the summer festival, where Kirio kidnaps Karin, actually intending to kidnap Micchi but was too dizzy to aim properly. He pretends to marry Karin. 23- "Karasuma-san chi, Otaku Haiken Dashi" ("A visit to Karasuma's house") (烏丸さんち、お宅はいけんだしー) Airdate: 8 September 2007 At Kirio's house, Karin meets the other Himeka and befriends her. Karin and Kirika decide to work together to save the Himekas. Meanwhile, Kirio is possessed by the ring of Zeus and goes on a rampage. In an attempt to stop her brother, Kirika disappears, presumably dead. 24- "Here and There, Mr. Glasses Man is Everywhere" ("Acchi mo Kocchi mo Meganekko Dashi") (あっちもこっちも メガネっ子だしー) Airdate: 15 September 2007 Karin and Kazune are trapped in Kirio's house! Kirio attempts to steal Karin's ring by pretending to be Kazune, but to no avail. Micchi tries to use the power of his ring to save them, but ends up being eliminated as well. Kirio turns into Kazune's father's research partner, Kirihiko. 25- "Zeusu no Yubiwa no Meikyuu Dashi" ("The Labyrinth of Zeus's Ring") (ゼウスの指輪の迷宮だしー) Airdate: 22 September 2007 Karin and Kazune are still trapped in Kirio's house. While they are running around, Karin learns more about Kazune's father and his research. Himeka gets worried about Kazune and Karin and decides to find them at Kirio's house, where she meets the other Himeka. 26- "Jikuu no Mayoi go Tachi" ("Those Who are Lost in Time's Labyrinth") (時空の迷いごたち) Airdate: 29 September 2007 Karin's ring was broken by Kirio, but she finally remembered her past with Kazune. She was Suzuka Kujyou from the past and was turned back into a baby by professor Kujyou to protect her. Also she learned that Himeka was their daughter. During the battle, Karin discovers a VERY disturbing secret about Kazune. Kazune is actually a clone of professor Kujyou and he is incomplete, which is why he passes out after using his kimika. At the last moment, when it seems that all is lost, Micchi appears and gives Karin his ring.After Michi gave the ring to Karin, Karin transform onto the "Universe Goddess". Which makes the battle field normal again.Weeks passed Together with Karin, Kazune finally defeats Kirihiko. Then it is revealed that Kirika isn't dead. It appears that Kirika woke up in her bedroom after the big fight. She finds Karin and tells her their Himeka is healthy, and Kirio has healed. However, Kazune is nowhere to be found after the battle. Then after the ending song, the "future Kazune" appeares to Karin while she was standing at Shii-chan's grave (the first place she met Kazune) and they both go to the future. But what happened to the "present Kazune" was never explained. In the manga, since it didn't start in Kamichama Karin Chu, it is revealed that Kazune stayed with his sister Kazusa immediately after the battle. Category:Kamichama Karin Page